The Brightest Stars
by Mirabella Motz
Summary: Mirabelle's grandmother had just died, leaving her with an entire farm. As memories flood back from her childhood days there, she tries to recover what's left of her past and handle the future ahead of her.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge and a New Start

Prologue

I looked at my grandmother on the day she died. Her hair was the same as ever, soft silvery white and tied back in a tight bun. Her clothes weren't anything fancy nor expensive because, as she told me often, "I was going to get it dirty anyways." I smiled through the tears as I moved my eyes to look at hers. Closed now, her eyes looked exactly like mine, light brown, like the color of her famous sweet tea. Gentle, sweet doe eyes. They were always what I admired about her the most. The ability to look me in the eyes and know if I was the one that took the pie or broke her favorite vase, and then their ability afterward to turn gently away and forgive. I admired her for that as mom and dad always scolded me. I respected her for that and grew up fast when I worked here, at Lorali Ranch.

I hadn't realized I was crying until a round man with a saddened face came up to me to offer a hankercheif.

"In her will," he started softly and carefully, "she stated that the farm was to go to you, as well as everything in it."

It made sense, as I was her only grandchild. And mom and dad didn't necessarily approve of farm life. They didn't even want to come to her funeral, but I did. On my way out here, I dropped by their appartment and they warned me "not to do anything stupid"; as if I was still 3 instead of already 21.

I removed my hand from hers and took the handkerchief from the man. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up from where I had sat for most of the day.

"Mayor Albert Hamm at your service." he said, holding his hand out stretched. I shook his hand warmly and smiled.

"I appreciate everything you've done for my Grandma. I'm Mirabelle." I replied.

"I see," he continued, "Will you be joining us in Evening Star Valley?"

It took me all of three seconds to think of my answer. Nobody but me could take care of Lorali ranch as she had.

"I'll start unpacking." I said as I wiped the final tear from my eye.

The rotund little man smiled for the first time today. His circular face had brightened up so much it almost glowed. I giggled and smiled too. Grandma wouldn't like everybody mourning her. It practically killed her to see anyone cry. I walked out of the morgue that day with hope in my heart. Hope that Evening Star Valley would prosper upon my return.

CHAPTER 1:

My bags were easy to carry since I had very few clothes. Just a couple t-shirts and a few pairs of work jeans made up my entire wardrobe. I placed my clothes in the dresser, hung a couple of posters and tacked a couple of photos in place.

"Just like home." I muttered, sarcastically. Home was terrible, full of unloving people and cold stares. I was glad to move out to the ranch.

I slipped on some gloves and went out to survey the fields. My grandmother had done nicely in keeping her farm clean. A couple weeds were present but other than that, everything was fertilized and tilled. I quickly went to work weeding and soon I was finished. Everything was tilled and fertilized and ready for planting – and it was only 12.

I decided to check the barn very quickly and head on over to the seed farm. I walked over to the it and managed to slide open the door. Inside, the empty building still smelled of sweet hay. Memories of old Bess-Ann, Gram's sweet cow flashed through my mind. Dash, her horse, would have stood in the corner, ready to get to work. I still remembered little Clemintine, the orange and white tabby cat that would always rub against your legs at the most undesirable time. I laughed a bit at the memories of us falling down. I stepped inside and was overcome with those memories. I gripped the low stall door that used to house grandmother's favorite sheep, Babby, for support. I didn't cry though; I was determined not to. I drew my hand back only to find it covered in the signs of time and destruction. Dust.

"Hey!" A deep voice came from the entrance of the barn, "Is anyone in here?"

"Yeah, hold on." I yelled dusting off my hand and turning around. By the door stood a familiar looking guy with a huge smile. I wouldn't have recognized him if he didn't have his old flame-etched bandana.

"Luke?" I said, questionably.

"Mira?" he replied, and I smiled.

Luke was my best friend when I was younger. I haven't been to the ranch in so long so it took a while for me to remember him. He had grown up quite a bit, but his midnight black hair still fell clumsily in his amber eyes. He wore a woodsman jacked with the sleeves torn off and a black tanktop, so it was easy to see he hadn't only gained height but put on some muscle as well. I guess that would only be expected of the over exuberant woodcutter's son.

"Wow, Mira. . . you. ." he stuttered, "I heard we had a new neighbor, but I never thought it would be you.

"Well, it is. You seem rather disappointed." I joked.

"No. I . . . I mean." he blushed, "I thought that time on the beach was going to be the last time I saw you."

How could I forget? It was the day I was to leave for home on my last vacation. My parents had forbidden me to come back when I had told them I wanted to be a farmer when I grew up. It was also the day I had received a present from Luke. A box with a flower inside and a note. I had pressed that flower, but I hadn't trusted myself to open the note without crying. Over the years I had forgotten the flower and the note, but I was sure I still had it. . . tucked away in the back of my suitcase.

"You're looking just the same. . . just as pretty. Just older. . ." he said absently.

"What?" I said, a little bit confused.

"Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?" he said with a facepalm. I laughed it off. Luke had a very fast moving brain. He sometimes couldn't control what he says, so I blew it off as a mess up.

"So. . .what did you want?" I asked after my spaz laugh.

"I'm supposed to show you around, but it hasn't really changed much since you left." he said, reaching up to scratch his head.

"You know me. . . I'll get lost very easily." I said, "Would you mind escorting me to the seed farm?" I laughed at my own silliness.

There are many times where I would get lost and only my other friend, Wizard, could find me. Wizard. . . Wizard was wonderful. He had long white hair tied back in a braid to keep it from his eyes. His right eye, a gold one, had a strange marking underneath it and his left eye was green. He instantly interested me. I had forced him into friendship with me and, soon enough, he gave in. I used to have the hugest crush on him, but how could you not? Even as a 13 year old, he was beautiful. But as I grew up more and more around him, my affections toward him faded until they weren't there at all.

"Is Wizard. . .?" I asked, as we walked out of the barn.

"An ass?" He finished, "Yep. Like always."

"Oh shush! You still don't get along?" I said, playfully hitting him.

"Well, when you left, he sort of withdrew into his building. I only see him talking to a couple stray customers that ask for a fortune told." He said with a shrug.

I resolved that I would visit Wizard as soon as his arch rival left my presence. Not that I minded Luke's presence. Something new tugged on my insides when I talked to Luke: A strange feeling of wanting to hug him. . . to just hold him close. I shook it off; it was probably just Luke's earlier outburst that was making me weirded out.

"Okay! You haven't missed much 'cept that we got new bartenders. Miss Violet and her fiance, Gill. Gill is the Mayor's son, just in case you forgot." Which I had, "but Gill is always distracting Violet, and ends up never getting any work done, so they're hiring another helper."

"Ah! I would go and help out, but I have a feeling I'm gonna be busy." I said, with a lingering feeling of doubt. Would I be able to do it alone? Run a whole farm?  
We walked the rest of the way to the seed farm, with Luke's consistent chatter keeping me occupied. It was so good to finally see him again.

"I think I can find my way back from here." I said at the door, "I really don't want to keep you."

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot I have to get back to work. Dad needs loads of lumber for a new project." he said and smiled.

Before he could react I flung my arms around him.

"Luke! I missed you so much! I'm so glad to see you again." I shouted. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Always the one for late reactions, ah?" he joked when I pulled away.

"I'll talk to you later." I said, "Tonight at the bar."

"Can do." He said, "See ya at 7!"

And he ran off. Just like that. My best friend. I tucked my hair behind my ear and turned to enter the seed farm. I took a step, not looking at my surroundings, and bumped into a very big man. Well, not big as in fat (he did have some good meat on his bones) but he was tall and looked as if he could lift me in one hand and a cow in the other.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said.

"Oh! No, that was all my fault. I 'm Mirabelle." I said, as I reached out my hand. He shook my hand and smiled. His smile was a sight to see. He had dimples and beautifully white teeth. His smile didn't reflect his outer character at all.

"Nice to meet you." he said, in a very deep voice, "My name's Craig."

"I'm sorry I ran into you, I was going to get some seeds." I explained.

"Oh! I run this fine establishment, but my wife will take any orders you have." he explained, "I'm off to check the fields. It was very nice to meet you."

He walked out to tend the various crops that lay in neatly trimmed rows. I caught the door as it tried to fall black into place. The seed farm inside was nice and cozy. I almost wanted to move in. By the counter, a woman just a couple years older than me sat, arranging flowers in a pot next to her. She had beautiful dark brown hair that fell in ringlets around her face. It was the kind of hair I envied.

"Umm. . . can I buy some cabbage and . . .uhm strawberry seeds?" I asked, and she looked up, startled.

Her eyes were a startlingly beautiful shade of grey, which I also envied.

"Oh, okay. I'll get those for you." she scurried off to get the seeds, and I waited impatiently by the counter.

"Hey, by the way, what's your name?" she said, making idle conversation as she returned from the storehouse.

"It's Mirabelle." I said, "And yours?"

"It's Lillian. It's very nice to meet you. I assume you've already met my husband?"

"Yes, I sure have! He's a very nice man." I said, "I have to be going now, I have to plant my crops while it's still light out."

I handed her 300 Gold and ran out the door. I managed to find my way home with no troubles. I planted my seeds with time to spare. I was always such a worrywart, but managed to get things done on time. I decided that now would be a great time to go and visit Wizard. I went inside to change. Taking off my work clothes from the day, I slipped on a nice sundress and matching sandals – after all, I had to make a good impression on the townspeople. I checked my face in the mirror, decided it was passable, and managed to make my frizzy red hair behave itself. I searched in my suitcase for that old map Wizard drew for me so I wouldn't get lost while heading to his house. As I headed out the door, I grabbed my purse, and stuffed my makeup bag in it (so I could be passable if I was late to the bar). I walked, because I had no other means of transportation, to Wizard's house. I opened the door when I arrived, not bothering to knock, because it was interesting to see him work.

Inside the house, I remembered where his parents' study was, and decided to check there first. Upon entering, I saw Wizard, drinking tea and reading a book on astrology. He had since cut his hair, save one piece that stayed braided over his shoulder. His eyes scanned the pages with a muted interest through his reading glasses, suggesting he had read the particular work at least once before. Though he was wearing a jacket over his white shirt, it wasn't hard to tell that he was in shape. In fact, he was even more amazing looking than he had been – time treated him well. The same mark, resting familiarly under his right eye assured me that he was the same person I had known way back when.

"Wizard!" I said, and surprise hugged him, nearly toppling over his chair.

"Wait. . What?" He said, righting himself. It didn't look as if he remembered me.

I stood up and said, "It's meeee! Mirabelle!" He look at me for a while, collecting his thoughts. Then, suddenly, his face lit up with recognition.

"Mirabelle? You've. . .changed!" he said, startled, "What are you doing back here? Furthermore, why didn't you take the time to knock?"

"I didn't think it was necessary. Plus, I hoped to catch you working." I explained, smiling.

"Well, go on. Pull up a chair then. Do you realize how much I have to tell you? A lot has gone on here." He said, his lips barely giving way to an amused chuckle. I gladly did so.

Time ticked by as he filled me in on gossip and current events alike. Soon, I realized that the clock had struck half past six. I stood up so fast that I knocked my chair over.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! I haven't even done my makeup yet!"

"Mirabelle, you know as well as I do that you don't need any makeup. I'm sure whatever punk you're meeting up with somewhere thinks you're beautiful the way you are." He lectured with a sigh.

"But. . It's Luke. Why would he think I'm pretty in the first place?" I said, ignoring the comment he had made earlier in the day.

"Huh. . .Luke? You already met up with him?" Wizard's disapproval was evident, even though he was trying to restrain it, "Well, I'm sure, as long as he's not _blind_, you should be fine. ." There was an almost venomous emphasis on 'blind'. Nope, they don't get along.

"Well, either way, I have to go! I missed you! I hope I'll get to see you again soon! Bye!" I hurried, straightening my chair and heading for the door.

"My pleasure. Feel free to stop by any time. There's always tea in the kettle." I heard him say as I shut the door behind me. I didn't like tea anyways, but the thought was nice, so who cares?

I made my way quickly to the bar. Along the way, I looked up at the stars. They shone so brightly here, just as I remembered, unlike home. I remembered the days back when grandma was alive. We used to sit outside and count the stars. Instead of feeling remorse, this time I smiled. This was the start of better days. . .hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newest Feeling

With my misty memories from way back when far behind me, I ran the rest of the way to the Inn. When I got to the cheery old building, I stopped to check my reflection in the darkened window. My short red hair frizzed in so many different directions it was almost comical. I dug in my purse and brought out a brush and I used that to tame the mahogany red beast. My long bangs hung a couple inches from where the rest of my hair stopped. It created a cool effect, and nobody would have realized it was because I was too lazy to cut my bangs straight. I just let them grow free. I ran my hand up my leg, to get stray leaves off of the limb and praised the lord I remembered to shave my legs the night before. Lastly, I cleaned the run off eyeliner from the bottom of my eye, so I didn't look like a Goth, and applied some lippy.

I took the brave step into the Inn and looked in. A woman only a couple years older than me stood at the counter and called me over. Pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail she smiled a beautiful smile. She gave off an air of elegance, even dressed in work clothes. I would hate to be anywhere near her while she was dressed up for fear of looking very insignificant. I came over and she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hey, my name's Violet." She said in a beautiful, tinkling voice.

"Mirabelle," I said taking her hand, with a smile that was hard not to expose on your face. "Nice to meet you."

"Luke's already been in here, but he gets so nervous sometimes," She said with a chuckle, "He went out for a little walk."

"Oh…" I said, feeling slightly bad about taking so long at Wizard's.

"He said, in the mean time, that you can have whatever you want from the menu." She said waving her arms around for emphasis.

"I don't know what to try. You choose?" I asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile that made her eyes sparkle. With a start, I realized why her name seemed to fit. Her eyes were a deep violet. They seemed to contrast her messy raven black hair with an elegance and prettiness I envied.

She went into the back and came back with a sweet-looking light blue drink.

"It's my newest drink, Made from blueberries." She said, handing the glass to me.

I took a huge drink of the liquid and smiled. The wonderful taste of blueberries mixed with a nice taste of something unknown to me. I finished the drink quickly.

"That was great." I said, as she filled me up again. "What other than blueberries is in there?"

"Just some of our most popular alcoholic drinks. I've never really mixed it before but it was pretty strong before I poured the blueberry mix in." She explained. I place the cup down and pushed it away.

"Whoops." I said. " I can't drink."

"Oh…. Are you not 21?" Violet asked, concerned.

"No….. It's just." I said with a blush, "I'm a terrible drunk."

It was too late to go home and destroy things there; the effects of the alcohol were already taking effect.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to serving non-alcoholic drinks…." She said scratching her head, "I guess not everyone can be a strong drinker like me….. Again, I'm so sorry."

"No… No. There was probably not a lot of alcohol in there anyways." I reasoned while I could.

Violet slyly knocked a bottle behind a cabinet, but I wasn't too bothered by it. The door had just opened and a very nicely dressed Luke came in. He had on a nice white dress shirt that looked much better on him then his normal work clothes, which was saying something. He had nice black slacks on but, he had left his signature bandana on his head. When he saw me his lips turned up in a smile. Now that I think about it, he had a wonderful smile. It was so hard to resist not smiling back, so I didn't. A more then slight pull, turn into a full blown crush in a mere three seconds. I noticed everything about him, from the not so subtle biceps that were visible in his short sleeve dress shirt to the midnight black hair that still hung in front of his magnificently golden eyes.

The last couple relevant thoughts I had were that I wanted to kiss him. Oh Dear Heavenly Lord, I wanted to kiss him to Timbuktu and back. …. But I hoped I didn't….. And I prayed I didn't make a drunken fool out of myself.

….. But I knew I was beyond help.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

I awoke with a terrible headache, my vision blurred and then painfully focused in. I was back in my house, but instead of being alone, like I expected, a woman sat next to me. She had long wavy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She looked intently down into one of my grandmother's old books and a faint smile made its way to her lips.

"I can see you're awake." She said, placing the book gently down on my side table. "That was quite a night you had."

Her voice had a soothing effect that almost made me want to go back to sleep. I had a little mini heart attack. Last night… The bar…. Luke…

"CRAP!" I yelled. "I'm so sorry, I knew I should have gone straight home."

"No… Don't be. Violet explained everything to us. Though you did point out some very rude subjects…." She trailed off.

"Us… So she explained it to Luke also?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Yep. He was worried after a while though and wanted to take you home, but I insisted." She continued, waving her hands about for dramatic effect, "You were so interesting drunk, I couldn't wait to meet you when sober." She said with a smile.

I looked at her for a second. I had just talked to her over the phone I would expected her to be around forty, but when I looked at her she didn't look more than a year older than me.

"Thank you." I managed, "…But who are you?"

"Oh… I'm always forgetting that. I'm Naomi and, I'll be helping out at the bar for a while." She said with a smile.

"Okay." I said, "My name is Mirabelle."

"Ah, well… I already know that. You told me last night." She said, standing up.

I suddenly remembered I had to water my crops today. I sat up straight in bed, which was not a good idea. My head spun and I had to hold it in place for fear it might fall off. After only a couple painful moments, I managed to get my feet on the cold hardwood floors of grandmother's house.

"And where exactly do you think _YOUR_ going?" Naomi remarked, in a motherly tone.

"Out to water my crops." I replied with a lot less force than I hoped.

"Oh no you don't" She said, "You're gonna stay in here and rest, While I water your crops."

"No! I'm doing the work on this farm." I said, but the sudden increase in my volume made my head ache. "Well…. Maybe you could help."

"Ahhh…. And we've reached a repose. Seeing as you will not let me do any of your work and you, in your condition, can't manage to lift a watering can." She said stubbornly.

"I'll be fine. If you help me..." I said, again making that proposal.

"Okay. I'll help." She said with a cheerful smile and I began to walk out the door. She put up her hand to stop me, "If I can do all the work."

"Oh…. You irritate me, woman. Fine." I huffed, after finding she was much more persistent that I.

She laughed and went outside. I sat down in my chair waiting for her to come back in for the watering can, but she never came. Finally I decided I would go out and check on her. In my nightgown and bare feet I walked outside, expecting to see a very frustrated Naomi, but instead I found her and Luke watering my crops with a bucket that used to rest on the side of my grandmothers shed, now with freshly made puncture holes.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, running to the idiots and trying to pull the bucket from their hands. "This is my grandmother's bucket!"

"Whoops. I'm sorry!" Naomi said.

"Let it go!" I yelled and soon got my wish. The bucket flew in the air and emptied all of it's contents on me. In my nightgown…. My incredibly thin nightgown…. The one I probably should have not been wearing but seeing as I hadn't dressed myself… I was in it. This day was turning out terrible. All my senses aliened at once, almost as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water on me, and I was very aware of my sudden indecent exposure. Good thing Naomi was also, she hurried me inside, leaving Luke nose-bleeding in peace.

"JUST GREAT!" I yelled. "Now my grandmother's antique bucket is ruined, and I've been _exposed _to my best friend."

"I feel as if this is all my fault." Naomi concluded.

"Oh great Captain Obvious, maybe that's because it is." I fumed.

"Don't you, yell at me! I was just trying to help!" She yelled back.

"Even though I just asked you not to!" I countered.

She stormed out of the house and I stood shivering and wet. In my anger I decided I should take a shower. I made my way to little bathroom my grandmother had on the main floor of the house. Inside I took a quick relaxing shower and realized that maybe I had been too harsh on my new friend. She was actually trying to help. I climbed out of the shower and dried hurriedly off. Downstairs in my room I got dressed in some old torn jeans and a green tunic style shirt. Over top, I threw on a black jacket, because I still felt somewhat ill.

Outside in the field, Naomi stood, fiddling with my grandmother's bucket. She was mending the bottom of the bucket and was just finishing the last hole. I had expected her to just run away and hold a deep grudge against me. Many people I yell at do that, but she stayed, and for that…. I decided I would be her friend.

"Mimi?" I said, and she turned around.

"Hmmm…" She said, still focused on the bucket.

"That's what I'll call you; that's your nickname."I explained, "If you still want to be friends, that is."

In an instant she flung her arms around me. Surprised by the hug, it took me a while to react. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"Mimi yelled, "I was just waiting for that! Were gonna be best friends. That's just a scientific fact."

I didn't see that science in that, but I liked the idea. I liked it a lot.


	4. Chapter 4: The Strange Encounter

After my very busy morning, I went inside for a cup of hot chocolate, seeing as I didn't like tea. Mimi had made arrangements for us to go to the hot-springs tonight and I thought Violet should come along also. I was in my obviously-not farming attire, green tunic style shirt that I only just discovered had a low lacy back. (I never had time to check and I'm not into fashion okay) Mimi had pointed out to me that I looked super stylish which brought up my confidence to the point where I thought I could go out today. I walked outside along the path to the village but as I past the old secluded road to Wizard's, I decided that a trip to his house was in order. I wound my way through the woods, hoping my memory would serve me as I didn't bring my map. Luckily I found his house and knocked on the door. He opened the door with his cloak on in his old mysterious way. It was for first time customer bases.

"Oh! Sorry if I startled you! I just heard we had a new resident so I had to be on my toes." He explained, stepping aside to let me in.

"Nope, not startled." I clarified as I stepped inside, "We are having a lot of people move in though. Maybe it's something in the air."

"Actually come and sit down and let me tell you my theory." He said gesturing to the kitchen.

I shrugged of my jacket and felt the warm air of Wizard's home warm the exposed section of my back. I followed Wizards retreating back into the cozy kitchen. I sat down at the table and he got me some tea. To be polite I accepted it, and sipped. It didn't taste horrible, but I still didn't care for it.

"Okay." He said, "This is just a theory, so don't criticize me." I nodded my approval and after a deep breath he continued.

"The harvest sprites are at work here." He said, with a very serious face, just as if he said something like 'Your dog was just run over.' or 'Your house was caught on fire' instead of something ridiculous like 'Harvest Sprites'.

"You mean the little elf-things we used to pretend were real when we were small?" I said suppressing giggles.

"Don't look at me like that! There is proof! They were there on the day Caroline died!" He explained, trying to grip a reality that was non-existent at the moment.

"Okay, you're saying little elves with colored outfits pranced about on the day my Grandmother died! What does this have to do with everyone coming to town?" I tried to reason.

"Not just on that day. It was just that day that they finally spoke to me!" He almost yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF DRUGS ARE YOU ON!" I yelled, "Wizard! Listen to yourself, magical elves speaking to you? It just doesn't make sense."

"I know. But just listen to what they said. Please." He pleaded, grabbing my hand. I nodded slowly.

_"Last spring, Lorali stood alone._

_An old women falls, cold as stone_

_A new friend comes to save them all_

_But to do so she must tear down the wall_

_The wall that imprisons our Goddess without hope_

_But to do so she must cope_

_With a heartaches that must be told_

_To find the heart of purest gold._

_The deep eyes of purple must find the only way_

_Into the heart of the beast at bay_

_And once inside she must find_

_She will need her friends to bind_

_The secret spell of truths untold _

_That binds the goddess to the beasts hold._

_Free our goddess that is our plea_

_And find the end to misery."_

All at once my brain flooded with memories of playing with the harvest sprites. My very favorite sprite, Alan, went into the beast's cave on a dare from a very mean looking old man. I cried for him, because I didn't want him to go, but he told me that there was really no beast inside. I waited for three hours for him to come out, all of us did: Luke, Wizard and the other sprites, but he didn't come out. The Harvest Goddess came to us and asked why we were waiting at the base of a very dangerous cave and we told her everything. She got a very stern look in her eyes and told us to go home. Everyone else did, except me. I hid in a near-by bush. The Harvest Goddess went into the cave and a big flash of light enveloped everything. When the light cleared, Alan lay bleeding on the ground in front of me. Without thinking I ran over to him and scooped him up. I tried everything to get him to stop shaking but he didn't. He just kept saying 'The Harvest Goddess…. She… s…saved me…. Trapt… hurt.' I took him to the tree near Brownie Ranch, where he used to like to play. There I spent the night with him in my arms. When I woke the next morning, my grandmother was carrying me home and in my hands was a little crystal bunny. I remembered yelling at grandmother to put me down, but she said that I needed to be taken to Irene, the doctor. I took once hesitant glance to the tree and saw a beautiful blue flower there… Right where I was laying. The very next day I buried the crystal bunny near the flower and carved 'Alan's Tree' into the base of the old oak. The harvest sprites came to me and told me that they could erase my memories... All the memories of them and Alan and the Harvest Goddess. Luke and Wizard had chosen to follow that route. They said I would only remember this as a game we had played. I chose that route also. I went home and played the rest of my vacation away, unaware that Evening Star Valley was dying right before my eyes.

When I came back to reality I was in Wizard's comforting arms, crying. He was drying my tears, just like a big brother would do.

"Did… did you remember also?" I asked, in a shaky voice and he nodded.

"But for now, forget it. Go relax with your friends. I will come over tomorrow. We can discuss…." He started, but was cut off with a clearing of a throat. A very confused Mimi stood at the door.

"Go on, little sister, we will discuss this later." He whispered in my ear and gave my forehead a kiss.

I got up and dried my eyes. I knew I would have to explain a lot to Mimi on the way to pick up Violet….. I would have to explain a lot to myself also.


	5. Chapter 5: The Point of No Return

**ARG! Sorry it's been so long. I've had finals all week and they've totally killed every brain cell in my body. Here's the aftermath. I hope you like it somewhat…. Oh and, REVIEW PLEASE! IT FEEDS MY SOUL!**

I walked along the forest path at the mercy of Naomi. I just had no idea where I was, but she swore this was a short cut to the village square. I kicked a pine cone and it bounced up the path. The silence in the forest was unbearable, almost to the point of being dangerous. Not that it would do anything to anybody, but if it continued any longer I was going to go off on innocent woodland creatures.

"So…ummm," Naomi said uncomfortably, "You and Wizard, ah?"

"Oh! You know him?" I said.

"Yes. Violet had recommended him to me. She said she would tell me my future." She said, looking intensely at me with her dark-chocolate brown eyes. "What were you doing there?"

"It's not like that. He's like my brother." I said, realizing what she meant. "I was just there to talk to him about something."

"I probably should have come earlier though…. What was I thinking, getting a future reading when I have only fifteen minutes left 'till I have to be somewhere?" She said, mentally scolding herself.

"Don't beat yourself up. Wizard would have kept you on time. He's usually very precise." I explained as I place a hand on her shoulder.

We walked onward at a timely pace. Soon the trees were thinning and lights danced in the distance.

"Phew… I was afraid for a second there." I said, almost running to the town square. "We only have 5 minutes left."

"Okay, let's hurry." Mimi answered and we ran quickly to the inn.

Inside was a sight I rather not explain revolving around Violet and Gill. Nothing violent or at least I hoped not.

"Ummm…. Hello then." I stammered but Mimi stepped right in.

"GETAROOM!" She yelled and they sprung apart like two leapy-things in clothing.

"Oh, hello." Gill said, very startled.

"Um… what do you want?" Violet asked.

"You." I said bluntly.

"Funny…. Gill was just saying…" Violet started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mimi said, walking over to her and picking her up. Throwing her over her shoulder fireman style, we kidnapped our dear friend Vi. Eventually we explained that we were talking her to the hot-springs. Half-way up the mountain side, Mimi let Violet walk again, but the bickering didn't stop until I had to yell at them.

"Well, I was having a perfectly nice evening with Gill. I didn't need tog to the hot-springs." Violet complained.

"Excuse me for trying to do something nice for you." Mimi answered in an angry tone.

"By kidnapping me?" Violet retorted.

"Just be quiet! I'm trying to find my inner Zen." I said, with a very pathetic excuse. "You'll enjoy yourself or I'll make you."

"Fine… I guess a trip to the hot-springs would relax me a little for tomorrow." Violet sighed.

"What's tomorrow?" Mimi asked.

"The flee-market…" Vi explained.

They made semi-pleasant conversation until we reached the sight we were looking for. Almost immediately Violet began taking off all of her clothing.

"Whoa! Hold on there, Missy!" Mimi yelled, "What are you doing?"

"This is how all the natives do it…" She said with an air of expertise, "But it you're uncomfortable with it you can wear your bathing suits."

I took my bathing suit out of my rucksack and changed behind a bush. Mimi was already in the tub with her crimson bathing suit on and Vi was wearing her birthday suit. I had on my old light-blue one piece that I was still able to wear, which was strange but fine with me. If I didn't have to buy another one that was more money in my pocket. After I slid in between Violet and Naomi, I let my mind wander and listen to the music of the night.

Quite suddenly, I found myself in the middle of a quietly dying field of flowers. Instead of wondering what the heck was going on I reached down and let the tips of my fingers brush against the dead petals of a once beautiful snowdrop flower. I felt very vulnerable though my bathing suit had been changed to a long black cloak. It was just then that a figure in the distance came into my view. Without thinking I ran towards it. It was a man with beautiful silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a strange diamond mark around his right eye that made him look exotic and somehow… dangerous. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"My wonderful goddess!" He called out to me and ran also. His presence brought shivers to my spine. But they were good shivers… the kind of shivers that'd erase all thoughts and pain from your mind.

When we were just a couple feet apart he stopped and I stood waiting. Then I realized it. I wasn't me; this wasn't my body. I looked to my side and saw beautiful blue-green hair fall in spirals around me. I tore off the cloak and I wore a strange Grecian dress with golden cuffs and accents. I… I was the Harvest Goddess.

"Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey." The man sung with a dazzling smile. I took a skittish step backward but he kept singing, "You have come here, In pursuit of your deepest urge, In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. Silent."

I gasped as I found myself stepping forward almost without thinking. His strange song continued.

"_I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided._

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks it's door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?" His voice, Like a spell, enchanted me. I felt myself moving closer to him, smiling at him. I felt his hands against my body and his sweet melodious voice had me in the palm of his hand. I answered his voice with my own. A song I didn't even know I knew.

"_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence._

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last _**CONSUME**__ us?" _My voice threw out all the willpower I had. My vision almost blurred with the passion and longing I felt for this man. One last verse held in the space between nothing-ness and the all too real.

"_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return." _The last words ended in a kiss that burned through my enchantment. My dream shattered and I sat up straight in bed.

Bed? Wasn't in the hot-spring? I looked around my room and saw Violet collapsed in a chair in the corner, asleep. I stood up slowly and carefully. I walked silently over to the sleeping girl and poked her gently and she groggily opened her eyes.

"Oh… you're awake." She muttered in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah… What happened?" I asked, feeling sleepy, myself.

"I really don't know." She confessed stretching as she stood up from my chair, "One minute you're humming Phantom of the Opera's _Point of No Return,_ the next you're passed out cold in the water."

She explained to me what Jin had told her at the clinic, but what I couldn't get out of my mind was the song. I had never even seen Phantom of the Opera. How was I able to sing it perfectly in my dreams to a man I didn't even know. This was getting all too weird for my tastes.


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss Me While You Can

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I know I did. XD So, without further ado, the next chapter …**

Jin's words swirled in my head. I wasn't supposed to stay in hot water for long because I could pass-out and drown. Or something like that. I zoned out after the "Phantom of the Opera" comment. My head pounded as I remembered the man in my dreams, and I felt as if I was going to pass out again. What was happening to me. My voice had always been terrible, but now…. I had to try something out. I sang it slow and quiet but while I sang the foreign song, something tugged at me.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind…" I sang, before I could cover my mouth… I tried to muffle the sound but I couldn't stop the last words, "In this darkness that you know you cannot fight… The power of the music of the night."

Violet sat dumbfounded by my sudden outburst of song. My voice… it was transformed… It was still my voice but it was sweeter and on key.

"So… We're making this a trend now? Spontaneous singing?" She asked, with a smile.

"I have to tell you something… I have never seen Phantom of the Opera…not once. Weird things have been occurring lately." I stopped as soon as I realized how stereo-typical commercial sounding I was. "I have to tell you something." I told her about my dream and the prophecy and we stood in silence for a while, while she pondered.

"I don't know anything about this Mira, but we can look it up. We'll figure this out, but now… Now, you have to get dressed. Mimi is waiting for us at the flea market." She finally said. She motioned toward an outfit I didn't even know I had. It was a plain white sundress with sleeves that fell of the shoulders… and it had an old fashioned lady's sunhat with a sunflower and everything. I glared at Vi… What was she thinking?

"Don't look at me like that! Jin said you can't have heavy clothing 'cause you might get overheated and the sunhat is for obvious purposes. Now go get dressed!" She ordered me around just like my Grandmother did.

I went to my bathroom and got dressed. In the mirror I checked my reflection. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara. I smoothed my hair down before I placed the hat on. I glanced in the mirror again and sighed.

"Brava…Brava…Bravissima…" Came an almost un-heard voice. I decided to go with my gut once again.

"Grandmother once spoke of an angel; I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I stand I can sense him. And I know he's here." I whispered in my new singing voice. A loud knock on the door startled me and I knocked over my toothbrush holder.

"Mira, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true. Mira you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you." Violet sang from outside the door.

"Stop joking!" I yelled and opened the door, but Violet wasn't there. I found her in front of the door waiting for me. I shook off all my feelings of doubt and worry. The heat of the hot-springs must have messed with my mind. I'd be perfect by this time tomorrow.

"Let's go." I said, in a voice I had hoped would be stronger.

"What's wrong Mirabelle? You look as if you've seen a Phantom." Violet chuckled at her own joke and I forced a smile to please her. We walked in silence for most of the way. Jin was right, If I had worn heavy clothing I would be a gonner. I was tired just after that small walk. How the heck was I supposed to run a farm as such. We reached the town square and glanced around for Mimi but she looked as if she was having fun with our dear friend Wizard. I didn't want to disturb her, so I stopped and turned to Vi. She got my drift and turned to look at some pastries the Inn was selling.

I wandered in the section near the carpentry, hopping I would find Luke there. Instead I found Bo and his bird-houses and other furniture. I knew it was futile to ask him where Luke was without enduring teasing so I just bought a nicely carved cuckoo clock. I found him chatting with the mayor. Luke was wearing a green polo and nice jeans, most-likely because he had to make a good impression on future customers, but no one could ever make him take off his signature bandana. It was a trademark. He looked over at me waved. Now this was a gorgeous man. His lips whispered love me, his smile practically screamed it. His molten amber eyes held a passion I so desperately wanted to unleash. As I appraised him secretly he finished talking to the mayor and came over.

"Can we talk alone for a second?" He asked. I nodded, feeling that my words would have failed me if I tried to speak. We walked over to Daren's Tree and the surrounding flower arrangements put up just for the event. For a moment we just stood in silence.

"This is stupid, I came over here to talk, and now I can't get any words out." He said with a red face.

"You just did." I giggled hopping to break the awkward silence.

"I guess I did, but I don't suppose this'll make this any easier to say." He scratched his head and smiled, "Listen close… Alright! Here I go! I'm going to say something really important now!" I crossed my fingers that it wasn't something terrible,

"Mirabelle, I…" He started, "I like you!...Lemme say it again, I LIKE YOU! GO OUT WITH MEEEEE!" He yelled the last words, but everyone was so busy I don't think anyone heard it.

"Luke… I…" I was lost for words, how could all my dreams come true, that kind of stuff only happens in movies. "I… Me too, Luke."

We looked at each other for a long time before he finally lowered his head. Our mouths met tentatively at first, but the fire lit up fast. Before I could even think, his one hand thrust itself into my hair and his other went to the small of my back, pulling me closer. He broke the kiss long enough to stare into my eyes and whisper, "I must do better."

If he did any better I was going to melt. His mouth came down on mine again. That mouth that I had been appraising earlier. Luke broke the kiss and cupped my face, which left the rest on me in danger of falling to the ground; My knees weren't helping to hold me up. I began to sink, but he quickly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back up.

"That bad?" He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Sir, in the big city we grade our students from A to F, as I'm sure you know."

"And where do I fall, Mira?" He said, still smiling at me with his molten amber eyes.

"Not only would you make the honor roll, you'd be valedictorian." I smiled at him, and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Oh! I'm so happy, Mira! You don't know how long I've waited for you to come back, and it took even longer to get my nerves up to confess." He said, "I've got to tell Bo and Dale and Gill and…"

I listened happily as he rambled on. We scheduled a date for tomorrow evening at the bar and he ran off to exclaim his joy to people… hopefully people he knew. I sighed and smiled a very satisfied smile. I turned around and bumped into someone. Yeah… I'm so graceful…

"Sorry! I didn't see you there." I said, as I managed to keep up-right. The sun was making me feel a little woozy. I looked up into the eyes of the man in my dreams. His silvery hair glinted in the sun and his beautiful blue eyes pierced to my soul. The exotic diamond mark was what really made me remember. This wasn't right… Why was he here? He should be floating around my in head… in dream-land.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, Basking in your glory!" He spat, as he looked back at Luke running through the crowds. "Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, Sharing in my triumph!"

I felt a shiver down my spine as he touched my cheek… My head spun as I started to black out. I knew that I was supposed to sing something… I knew that I couldn't stop it… And I knew that I probably wasn't going to be conscious for it. Ah, Hell….


	7. Chapter 7: Love Me Before the Fall

Unknown POV:

To tell the rest of this story I must first tell the story of another. It's a tragic tale of blood and the curse of a dead man. It's a tale like none other… I can still feel the wind in my hair and salt spray on my face. I only wish that I could feel it again… but sadly I must wait…. So let this tale begin.

I walked the down the sandy beach of my safe haven island. I very much enjoyed this island… it was nothing like my home in the sky but I loved the way the air smelled of the sea. That was something I couldn't get where I was now. On the horizon a ship flew on the vast waves of the ocean. I willed the water in front of me to support my feet and walked out onto the water. I reached the ship after a while and climbed on. In my form now, no one could see me, not unless I willed it to be. I marveled at the works of man as I trailed my hand along the rail of the ship. Oh, to be a human… I could only wish. I made my way slowly to the cabin at the far end of the ship.

I opened the door and peered inside. Gold and finery lay strewn about the floor and furniture. I lightly touched one of the dresses and a smile came to my lips. It was white and gold… my favorite colors. I would have to manifest something like it when I went back to my heavenly home in the sky. I moved to the desk at the far end. A man lay, asleep in his chair, head rested atop that desk. I looked at this man. He had a perfect face, one that even I could admire. His hair glittered gold in the sun, like the treasure that cluttered around the room. Such a beautiful face he had… and a fine body to match. Strong shoulders and fit arms… What am I saying? I'm an immortal goddess. I could never be with a mortal man. But… I could afford to at least touch him. Just to make sure he was real, and not a figure of my very powerful imagination.

My fingers lightly grazed across the cheek of this beautiful man. He shifted in his sleep, like mortals often did. I turned around and held my hand. My fingers still tingled from the touch of his skin. How was that possible… I couldn't feel such emotion… It was against the laws. My logical brain told me to leave this instant but something new inside of my tugged at the other direction…. Back to the man

"Uuuuuhhhg. Who's here… Alexander, is that you?" He said, I panicked as I realized that my touch had woken him. Then I did something I should have never done… I took human form.

"It was I… Captain. I'm sorry for disturbing you." I said, stumbling on human words. I only home that the captain was not as cunning as he was beautiful… I was wrong.

"I don't remember allowing a woman aboard…. 'Tis bad luck. Did one of the men manage to grab out last raid?" He said sleepily. Oh great heavens…. What was I to do now? Make up a story… I only hoped my human brain was as imaginative as my immortal one.

"No… My ship was attacked some time ago, I drifted for a long time until I climbed onto your ship. I'll be glad to leave; I just had to rest my legs a bit." I said, feeling uncomfortable in my new tangible state. I took a step towards the door.

"And the name of this ship?" He called. I turned back to face him for the first time. My gods he had the most beautiful eyes. Grey and wise, like they could peer into my soul… Nonsense… remember your story.

"The St. Mary-Anne. I assume you've heard of it." I said, hoping my faltering interior wouldn't betray what the man saw.

"I'm afraid not… and what, my dear, do they call you." He said with a smirk, he knew of my lies.

"The Har…." I said, almost giving up my identity, "Hannah…"

"Well, the Hannah. Let's introduce you to the crew." He said, offering me his arm… I didn't know what else to do but accept, so I did. He walked boldly outside and into the bright sunlight.

"Hey! This lass be Hannah! She's t' be riding with us after her ship the St. Mary-Anne has wreaked!" He said, with harsh slashed English.

"I haven't heard of any 'St. Mary-Anne'." A man said from inside the masses.

"Well, would such a lass be lying?" He questioned, and I tensed to hear a response from the crowd.

"Well, just lookit that hair Captin'. It's just not natural. Sea-Green locks…. Not right." Another voice said. A couple of 'Ayes' followed, to my dismay.

"Does one judge another by the color of his, or rather her, hair?" The captain said chuckling slightly, "If so, then what would that say for yours Barley…" I saw the man he was addressing. He was bald.

"My hair is very natural where I come from." I said with confidence.

"Matter dismissed! Go back to your work!" He said harshly. He pulled back to his quarters.

"You're a very good liar, my dear." He said, with a chuckle, "But unfortunately… so am I."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, with what I hope was an air of elegance.

"See, there you go again, I'm Captain Calcifer… And you're real name, love?" He said.

"Hannah…" I argued.

"Stubborn too I see. It's not a very good trait for a lady to have. But I suppose it's what makes her all the more appealing."

"Why do you talk so calmly now with me, but so roughly and poorly to the crew? Could it be that you have something to hide?"

"Ah…turning the tables now, are we?"

"No… just a thought."

"Well, it's my turn. What's one good reason for me to not throw you overboard at this very second."

I thought at this, this wasn't turning out to be such a good ship after all. But I sensed great bravery, courage and kindness in this 'Calcifer'. I was determined to find out more about this curiousness.

"Because you find me 'Oh so' compelling." I said, wittily.

"True, true, but so many women are. What makes you different?" He countered with a smirk.

"I… I have green hair?" I said, maybe too quickly.

"Aye, I see that, but you said that it was common in your town."

"Not common, just that it was normal…"

"And where exactly do you live?"

I gave this some thought and decided to use the name of the town I had graced with my heavenly presence. It was a very prosperous town. And it held the well of creation that either corrupted or created miracles. That was a place of great power and blessing.

"Evening Star Valley," I said, with confidence.

"Then we will return you there! After, of course, we take care of our business." Calcifer said, "Seeing as we were just there."

"How…how kind..." I said, with a grateful tone to my voice.

I couldn't help but think Calcifer was up to more, but I shook that off… Once I was at the island I would go back to my old life. The Captain shared his quarters with me, giving be a nice bed in the far corner of the room. I dined with Captain Calcifer and sampled many great foods…by far apples were my favorite. He was amazed at the lack of my knowledge of cuisine, and I was amazed at the abundance of it. In my home in the sky we didn't need to eat… most of use chose not to. I learned much about the Captain and after that night gained the privilege of calling him Cal. Also after that night, I had realized how amazing the range of human emotions was and still is. I couldn't understand the emotions that were jumbled up inside of me, but I knew that I didn't want to let them go…

Days aboard the ship turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. My relationship grew and grew with Cal, and my knowledge of the human world expanded. That emotion I felt around him grew more and more intense and then all most at once I realized it.

"Cal…" I said to him one time when we were havening supper outside under the stars.

"Yes, Hannah. Have you another one of your endless questions for me?" He said, with a beautiful smile.

"Why would you automatically assume that? Maybe I just wanted another apple?"I said, with a happy smile.

"I just know you by now. That tone of voice is your questioning tone." He said in with a knowing look.

"Oh is it?" I laughed.

"It is. Now ask your question." He replied.

"Cal…What… what is love?" I asked.

"Hannah? Can you really… Can you really not know?" He said, with a blushing face.

"I know that it's intense passion and care for another? But that doesn't tell me anything. What does it feel like?" I said, now I was the one blushing, but I really had to know.

"Umm… well. You know that tingly feeling you get when you talk to someone. When you feel like you can tell that person every one of your secrets. When you can automatically connect with that person and talk about everything with them. When just being with that person makes you the happiest person in the world and staying away is like tearing yourself in half and throwing it overboard…. That's love." He said, and I knew. I understood now. Everything he said was true… true about me towards him. But how could I admit that to him.

"And you know this from experience…" I said, feeling a little bit envious.

"Yes… yes I do…" He said, gazing out into the sea with a far-way look in his eyes.

"I understand…. She must be very beautiful… Is she waiting for you on shore?" I said, breaking his train of thought. He suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and my slight blush took over my entire face.

"You don't see it Hannah, don't you?" He said after he could talk, "I love you…All those thing I said were about you. I knew it the moment I saw you. I tried to suppress it cause a pirate is only suppose to love riches and the sea. But I love you…I love you perhaps too much."

"Is there such a thing, Cal? Cause if so… Then I too love you too much." I said after I realized what he said.

"Me? You can love me? You know what I did! You know the evil I committed yet you dare love me. You truly are a mad woman." He said with a scowl.

"You've told me off all that and it is terrible, yes. I cannot deny that fact, but, Cal, You've changed now…. I can feel it…" I said.

"You say that. How can you know?... So many times I've wanted to kill myself just to rid myself of the guilt. That's not normal, Hannah. Not normal at all…" He said

"I just know… You have to trust me… I'm the.." I covered my mouth. I almost gave up my secret.

"You're what…. Oh… The Hannah. So great and mighty Hannah! Tell me how you can decipher my true disposition…. I don't deserve to love you. I never will." He said with such emotion that it was killing me.

"Yes. Well, until I met you, I didn't even know I could love. I still don't know how it's possible. For a divine being to be with a mortal… It goes against all the rules." I almost yelled.

"What? What do you mean?" He said.

"What I mean is that I'm not like you… not at all. I'm the Harvest goddess." I said quickly, tired of keeping secrets.

"Yeah… and my first mate is Zeus… Stop messing around Hannah." He shook his head and looked out to the sea again.

"Shield your eyes, mortal." I said as I pushed back my chair. I broke the holds of my mortal body. I reviled my true form… it was almost exactly like my human form but my skin gave off a mystical glow and I was wearing the garb of the divine. A long white cloth tied in places like a toga with golden stings and belts.

"Look Cal… and see my true form." I said.

"Hannah… what…" He squinted at first to see past the light and then I remembered to turn down the light.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… but this is how I know. I love you more than I should… More than a Goddess should. But…" I thought.

Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? The rules of consort… I could take a human consort into the heavenly gates to live with me, but he would never be able to come back… I told Cal of this and he smiled.

"You would take such an unworthy being into your home in the sky. Would I become immortal, too?" He asked.

"You are not unworthy. I just said you were and I'm a goddess. And… No, you wouldn't become immortal, that is a burden too heavy to carry by mortals. "I said.

"Then I would die without you and you would live the rest of your life alone." He explained, and I nodded.

"As you have said, It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." I repeated and he smiled a worried smile. Most likely I would fade after he died. Fade into nothingness. It was like death for us immortals, except we didn't go to the other world.

"I can't leave you alone like that. There's no telling what trouble you'll get into." He exasperated.

"Dearest, I would just fade into nothingness. It doesn't hurt, people say. Just a tingle and then nothingness." I explained.

"No! That's terrible! You have to keep living, no matter what. I will find the secret to immortality." He vowed.

"There is always the well in my home village. But it is said to corrupt people…" I started but didn't finish.

"There is no danger that I wouldn't face for an eternity with you, my love." He said valiantly.

The next day we sailed to Evening Star Valley. It was a harsh sail but we pushed forth. It seemed as if all the forces of nature were against us. When we finally reached my village we were accepted into open arms. We were placed into the nice tavern they built over the well and Cal immediately went to work finding it. Once he did… I would find this world would be turned around.

"That power corrupts people, Hannah. Don't let him do this!" A short woman with black hair told us, "The prophecy is strictly clear that he will be the doom of us all."

"Cal is too kind, too good…" I started.

"And the well will rob him of that." She concluded. I thought about it, but it was too late. Cal had gone through with his plan.

The changes were obvious. Almost at once he sent his men to pillage the town. He killed men, women, children… everyone. I had to seal my love in a cave to the east of town and strike down his men. I wept for 40 days, which the people now call the days of the flood. After that, Evening Star Valley got too lakes both named after us, Hannah lake and Calcifer lake. I would never forget that day and I would never again show myself to a mortal. Until these children arrived…

Mira's POV:

I woke with a start and saw that my dream had been just that… a dream. How long had I been asleep? The man from my dream sat in the corner of my room so I assume he had taken me home…

"Hey! Who are you anyways?" I yelled to him, it couldn't be that they had the same name.

"Ah, you're awake, love." He said with a voice all too familiar, "My name is…Calcifer."

Then I believe I fainted again….


	8. Author's Note

~ Hey there…. It's Mirabella. I just wanted to let you know that I'm NOT giving up this story, but I am taking a short break. The ideas just aren't flowing as I had liked… And as you can tell…. I'm sooooo greatly influenced by my surroundings. I just need to find my chocolate-y Mira coated center and roll with that, instead of taking inspiration from what's around me. I'm not saying that it's a bad idea to take inspiration from what's around you. That's often what makes people such great writers…but I feel as if I can't get one set writing style. So there you go… As of now… Cal kills everyone and Luke goes out with Bo at the end. WHAT HAD THE WORLD COME TOO NOW! XD

~ I love everyone that has spent the time to read this. That means they care enough to stop and read my stories. I mean… MY STORIES… out of all the millions of stories out there, you read this one. It really brings up my self-esteem. I'm turning off my Harvest Moon game and closing Mirabelle's eyes for a rest.

LET'S GO FIND INSPIRATION FROM THE INSIDE AND NOT THE OUTSIDE! WHOOOOOO!

Love,

Mirabella, the Queen of Miraland and Ruler of all Miraraptors

(P.S. If you can guess what my inspirations were then you get a cookie… But if you try… you get a hug. X3)


End file.
